The use of hydraulic pumps, such as power steering pumps, is well known in the automotive industry. The use of electro-hydraulic power steering systems that have an electric motor coupled to a hydraulic pump have also recently been utilized in the automotive industry. These power steering systems have a power pack, which typically consists of an electric motor and a hydraulic pump. The motor and the pump are typically secured to one another by screws or other conventional securing means that pass through their respective housings. Thereafter, the power pack is mounted within the vehicle by additional brackets, screws, harnesses, or other known attachment mechanisms.
These attachment mechanisms can be cumbersome to use, which increases the assembly time of the power steering system and hence the vehicle. Further, these attachment mechanisms can also increase the weight and cost of the system. Moreover, different attachment mechanisms are sometimes required depending upon where in the vehicle the power pack is to be mounted as well as the orientation of the power pack when secured to the vehicle.